


Undercover

by MeChewChew



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Rude and Tseng go undercover to take out a gang in Wall Market. Rude's challenge of the night? Keep his gaze and thoughts respectful when Tseng comes out of the office in a...suggestive dress.
Relationships: Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Undercover

Rude fixes his tie and steps into the office. It’s the loudest he’s heard it in a while. There’s a commotion coming from the side room and Rude just takes a seat at his desk and raises an eyebrow at Reno.

“Tseng’s getting ready for the mission. Well, everyone else is getting him ready, you could say.” Reno shrugs.

Rude doesn’t exactly know what that means, but he’s not about to ask for details. He flips open the manila folder on his desk and peruses the mission details one more time. Simple stuff. A gang gaining too much power in Wall Market, big money involved, a standard infiltration and dismantling; nothing Rude and the others haven’t done before. He’s dressed in a different suit jacket today, trading out black for a deep crimson he was given for the operation.

He hears giggling behind him and spins around in his seat to see Emma and Cissnei dragging a familiar figure out from the side room. His jaw drops as he watches both girls pull each of Tseng’s hands as he digs his heels into the floor. Actual heels. 4 inch stilettos, if Rude judged it correctly. His gaze runs up an exposed leg peaking out from the sharp slit of the dress, covered by a sheer, black thigh-high stocking. He respectfully skips over where the slit began under his hip and looks further up. He swallows at the thin straps holding up the sharp, draped neckline of the crimson dress that helped hide his flat chest. A pair of sheer gloves covered Tseng’s hands and came to a snug fit around his biceps to complete the look.

A flush creeps up his face and he hopes that no one can see it in the darkened office. Tseng won’t look at anyone in the room, adamantly keeping his gaze on the plant in the corner. Rude, on the other hand, can’t keep his eyes off the red gloss painted on Tseng’s lips, turned down in a slight frown. A light dusting of blush covers his cheeks either from the makeup or his own embarrassment. Eyelids are carefully drawn sharp and powdered with shadows; slight red tinge to match the red lips that Rude can’t help but come back to. His hair is slightly parted to the side and drapes down over his shoulders. Long, gold earrings dangled from his ears where studs usually were.

The rest of the office might as well be the paparazzi with how they’re crowding around Tseng and cooing at him, phones out as they snap photos. He’s still hunched over and trying to pull himself out of Emma and Cissnei’s hold so he can go hide back in the side room, but Rude can see how strong their grips are on him.

He’s pulled out of his trance by Reno’s incessant shaking on his arm, something along the lines of “switch with me!” being yelled at him. He rips his attention away from Tseng and turns back to the manila folder and quickly flips through it. He knew he was being partnered with Tseng for this operation. But not like _this._

Veld clears his throat and the room quiets down. Tseng sighs and straightens his posture, much to his discomfort.

“Rude.” Veld calls his name.

Rude’s stands up and walks over next to Tseng, careful to keep his eyes straight. If he notices that Tseng comes up to the perfect height for Rude to kiss his forehead, he pretends he didn’t think it.

“Corneo wants the Red Butterfly gang out of Wall Market. Apparently, there’s been some fighting and he’s worried about an uprising. You two will infiltrate as a wealthy unit and figure out who’s funding them. Then, take out the top of their chain; the rest should dissolve once their leader’s taken out.” Veld briefs them.

“Sir…” Tseng speaks up beside him. “Is this,” he pulls at the dress, “really necessary? Could Cissnei or Emma not have filled this position?”

There’s snickering behind them and Veld silences them with a wave of the hand. “The leader has…certain tastes.”

The unspoken preference rings out in the quiet of the room, only broken by Reno whistling. “You look hot! I wish I could go with you instead of Rude.” Rude doesn’t have to look over to feel the annoyance radiating off of Tseng, a hair away from snapping at his usual partner.

“We’ll be off.” Tseng says instead, turning around and shuffling out of the room. Rude nods at his superior and awkwardly follows him out, eyes staring at the back of Tseng’s head instead of his ass, accentuated by the tight fit of the dress.

They make it to the garage without a word and Rude keeps himself from opening the passenger side down for Tseng, watching him angrily open it and slam it closed. He hops into the driver side and starts the engine, listening to Tseng let out a heavy sigh as they head out.

It’s quiet. Not awkward; they’re both rather silent people, so it’s never bothered them that neither of them speak too often. They pull up to a private parking garage for only the finest guests, swiping the Shinra black card under Rufus’ name as a cover up.

“Sir…” Rude parks the car, a chill running down his spine as Tseng side eyes him. He clears his throat. “If I may suggest, perhaps it would be good to act…” Rude struggles to find the right word, “a bit more like a sauntering mistress?”

He hopes that was right.

Tseng lets out a heavy sigh and readjusts the straps of his dress with an affirming nod. They get out of the car and look around for any traps and escape routes, but it seems that they’re safe.

Rude comes to meet Tseng at the entrance of the parking garage. Tseng leans close to whisper in his ear. Rude can barely hear him over the sound of blood rushing to his head at the proximity.

“Hold my waist,” Tseng says quietly.

“Sir?” Rude blushes heavily.

“Lady.” Tseng corrects, moving Rude’s hand for him to come and wrap around his waist.

Rude only has a few seconds to compose himself and resist moving his hand to hover over Tseng respectfully, but he tries to keep his mind off of the heat radiating into his hand and against his side now.

They leave into the streets of Wall Market, lights and crowds around them as they walk past every catcall and whistle, sharp eyes observing alleys and rooftops. They come to a stop at a luxury hotel, owned by Corneo of course. It only takes a brief flash of Rude’s Shinra ID to the concierge before they’re shown to a private elevator. It’s a quick ride up to one of the middle floors, but that doesn’t stop Tseng from letting out another sigh.

The doors open and they step out onto fine carpet, men surrounding them on all sides. Tseng leans into him and Rude tightens his grip around him, eyes looking between all the leering stares pointed at Tseng. The leader coughs from where he’s sitting and they meet eyes with him.

With a scar running down his jaw, tattoos littering his neck, and dressed in a cheap version of a designer suit, the man looks as typical of a gang leader as he can.

Rude sticks a hand out, “Steven Prince.”

The leader stands up and shakes his hand firmly, “Ray.” He looks over and eyes Tseng up and down. “And the little lady?”

“She goes by Rose,” Rude says. They had agreed that it would be safer if Tseng didn’t speak tonight.

“Ah,” Ray grunts, “Wutai names are hard to pronounce anyways.” He turns his attention back to Rude, “how much to buy her off you for the night? I’m sure I’ll be wanting a lil’ somethin’ after we seal this deal tonight.”

Rude tightens his grip around Tseng just slightly, not enough to be noticeable. “Business first.”

“Mm.” Ray snaps and his men are quick to bring out a table and a chair for Rude.

Rude sits and is quick to hide his surprise when Tseng sits on one of his legs and leans against his chest, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. He automatically wraps a hand around his waist to balance him. One of Tseng’s hands come to rest around his neck and onto his shoulder, the other sitting on his chest and inside his jacket.

Rude adjusts his sunglasses, bringing his attention back to Ray, who was eyeing Tseng hungrily.

“Tell me more about your group. I need to know if it’s worth investing it, especially if my name shows up in the press because of an unfortunate mistake.” Rude says, leaning back in his seat in an act of comfort and trust.

“Of course,” Ray drawls.

Rude’s only half listening to his grand scheme, distracted by every slight movement Tseng makes on top of him. Goosebumps rise on his skin where Tseng breathes against his neck, he’s scared that Tseng’s going to accidentally brush up against his nipples where his hand is resting on his pecs, his blood rushes down south when Tseng shifts his legs.

“Well?” Ray asks, crossing his ankles together with a grin.

“Who are the other investors?” Rude picks up without hesitation.

“You know I can’t be telling you that. Everyone’s got their own agendas.”

Rude shifts his arm and Tseng gets off of him, heels muffled against the carpet as he takes as slow walk around the table, fingers dragging against the polished wood until he comes up next to Ray.

Ray opens his legs and Rude can feel his blood boiling while watching Tseng sit, Ray’s hand coming down to squeeze his ass and the other resting on his leg. Tseng puts his hand on top of Ray’s and squeezes it, shifting it ever so slightly away from his inner thigh where Rude knows a small pistol is hidden in his stocking.

Rude clears his throat before Ray can start groping Tseng further. “So about those other business partners of yours.”

“Right…” Ray waves his goons out of the room so that it’s just the 3 of them before starting to list names.

Rude mentally documents them, nodding occasionally. When he’s done, he catches eyes with Tseng and gives him a nod. Their job here’s about to be done.

A bang comes from the side room and Rude’s up on his feet before one of the goons comes running into the room and shouts that the Don’s men are here.

This wasn’t part of the plan.

He looks over for a cue from Tseng and just watches as Tseng pushes himself off of Ray and pulls out the gun from his stocking, shooting him at point blank before the man can react.

Rude doesn’t know if he’s ever seen anything hotter in his life.

He shakes himself out of the thought and pulls a gun from inside his jacket, shooting the messenger in the shoulder. Tseng checks to affirm that the leader’s dead and Rude peaks through the door at the ensuing chaos of Corneo’s men fighting the Red Butterfly members.  
  


Tseng comes up to stand by him and nods. They quickly get back into the elevator and leave. Their job’s finished. The front desk doesn’t address them much less look at them as they walk out.

“Sir.” Rude says now that they’re slowly meandering their way back to the parking garage, Tseng’s heels clicking against the pavement.

Tseng just looks over to him with an eyebrow raised.

“You have a little stain on your face,” Rude explains, pulling a black handkerchief from his pocket. He’s about to hand it to Tseng, but stops when he notices that he doesn’t make any motion to take it. Instead, he just turns to Rude and tilts his head up a bit.

“I can’t see it,” Tseng simply says.

“O-oh, right,” Rude stutters, gently guiding them to the side of the street so he can dab the blotch of blood off Tseng’s jaw. He hopes Tseng can’t see the blush rising to his cheeks, trying to keep his eyes focused solely on the stain and not to Tseng’s red lips that are just so shiny…

He barely registers Tseng’s composure going rigid before he’s being pushed into the closest alley. A group of goons run by them yelling, but Rude doesn’t hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat. His own arm is resting against the wall above Tseng’s head, still holding the handkerchief. His other hand rests on Tseng’s waist to balance the both of them. Rude’s sunglasses are somewhere on the ground, his vision much brighter now. Tseng’s hands are resting on his shoulders and their heads are _too close_.

“S-Sir,” Rude says quietly.

Tseng turns his head up, mouth open as if about to speak, but closes it again, staring into Rude’s intense gaze.

“Sir.” Rude says again, hand squeezing Tseng’s waist as he slowly wraps up his handkerchief and stuff it into his jacket pocket.

Tseng’s arms come to wrap around Rude’s shoulder and Rude swallows before letting his free hand come to rest on Tseng’s hip, just above the slit of his dress.

“S-”

“Rude.” Tseng interrupts him before he can repeat the title once more.

“You look very nice.” Rude says, careful with his words.

“Such a gentleman,” Tseng gives him the slightest smirk. Rude can’t look away from those red lips.

“May I?” Rude asks, hushed.

Tseng leans up, breath ghosting over Rude’s. “You may.”

Rude tilts his head slightly and leans down. Lips meet lips and Rude’s hand slides up from Tseng’s waist to the back of his head, cradling it. Tseng wraps his arms tighter around Rude’s neck and shudders when Rude’s other hand travels from his hip to his thigh, rubbing circles into the naked skin.

Rude swears his heart stops when Tseng lifts a leg up to rest against his thigh, Rude’s hand automatically coming under it and gripping the soft inner flesh. Tseng moans quietly against him and it takes everything in him to pull away.

“We shouldn’t do this here, Sir.” Rude whispers, resting his forehead against the other’s.

“Tseng. No formalities tonight.” Tseng answers back. “We can go anywhere you want.”

Rude hums and nods, taking a step back and pulling Tseng’s dress back down, making sure he looks pristine before putting a hand on the small of his back and guiding them out onto the streets.

It’s a blur of lights and colors and before they know it, there’s an exchange of Rufus’ credit card for a key in Rude’s hand and the sound of a door closing. Before Tseng can get his bearings, Rude has two hands under his thighs and is lifting him up, pressing him against the door with another kiss. Tseng can feel the stitching of his dress ripping as he wraps his legs around Rude’s waist, arms resting around his neck.

Tseng’s breath hitches when Rude presses against him, erections grinding together. The sound just seems to egg Rude on harder, fingers digging into his thighs and tongue swiping against his lips, asking for permission. He parts his lips just slightly and then they’re engaging in a heated kiss.

Rude lifts him up higher and he’s holding on tighter as he’s carried to the bed, kiss breaking when he’s let down gently without a bounce of the mattress. Rude comes to hover over him, surrounding him on all sides. He’s been quiet, but his eyes are looking at Tseng hungrily. He brings a finger up to wipe at the corner of Tseng’s mouth where his lipstick has smeared.

“Are you sure about this?” Rude asks quietly, “I haven’t even taken you on a date yet.”

Tseng holds himself back from rolling his eyes, “You can take me on a date tomorrow.”

“I’m pretty sure the date comes before the sex.”

“If you don’t undress right now, I’m taking the car and driving home without you.”

“You don’t even have the keys.”

Tseng reaches a hand into Rude’s jacket and pulls out the object in question with a jingle, spinning it around his finger.

Rude just kneels up and starts taking his jacket off, grabbing the keys and putting them inside his pocket again before neatly folding it and putting it on the floor. Before Rude can remove his tie, Tseng pushes himself up to sit and starts loosening the knot, slipping the silk off of him and dropping it on the jacket. He starts unbuttoning Rude’s shirt, ignoring the way that Rude flusters above him.

Tseng pulls out the hem from his pants, undoing the last button before shimmying it down Rude’s muscular arms and folding it neatly, dropping it onto the pile on the floor. He takes a moment to just admire. His hands come up to squeeze Rude’s biceps, feeling the toned arms. His cheek comes to nuzzle against Rude’s chest, hairy in a way that himself and the others weren’t. He manages to place open mouth kisses up Rude’s pecs and to his collarbone before he’s pushed back down onto the bed with a gentle hand.

Rude unbuckles his belt and slips it off, adding it to the floor. He unzips his pants and pushes them down along with his briefs, watching Tseng’s eyes widen as his cock springs out. Tseng reaches down to touch it, but Rude just grabs his hand and starts peeling his sheer gloves off.

He hikes the dress up past his hips so it can bunch around his waist. There’s a gun strapped to the inside of one of his stockings and a knife in the other. Such a shame that he didn’t get to see Tseng use that earlier tonight. He takes them both out and lays them carefully on the night stand.

The final layer is nude-colored; a spandex that tightly hugged Tseng’s hips to help hide his features. Rude is quick to slide it off without interfering with the sheer thigh highs on his legs, tossing it to the side, eyes focused on the erection slowly rising.

Rude leans back down to hover over Tseng, hands wrapping around his wrists to hold them against the bed. Their dicks brush against each other and Rude relishes in the hiss that escapes Tseng’s lips.

He wants to hear more.

He leans over to pull open the nightstand and dig around for a bottle of lube, thankful that it was already sitting there for them. With a pop of the cap, Rude’s sitting back on the bed and slicking up three fingers. He tosses the lube behind him and reaches out with his other hand to wrap around Tseng’s cock, earning a pleasing groan as he pumps it.

He circles one finger around Tseng’s entrance and slowly pushes in, watching him close his eyes and furrow his brows in concentration, lips shut tight to not let any sound escape. Rude watches Tseng’s throat move as he swallows, hands focused on their tasks. He lets another finger enter and carefully watches for any discomfort, proceeding when there is none.

Tseng has such a tight grasp on his lips and Rude just wants to hear _more._ He curls his fingers up inside him and feels his own dick twitching when Tseng lets out the quietest moan. He continues thrusting into him, searching for that area that makes Tseng lose control while still working him with his hand. After the fourth time Tseng swallows a moan, he’s sure of where it is.

Rude gently inserts a third finger in and pushes against the bundle of nerves. Tseng bites his lip and twists his hands into the sheets, legs squeezing ever slightly around him.

He lets go of Tseng’s cock and leans over him, taking a moment to admire the hair fanning around him. It’s the most disheveled Rude has seen Tseng so far. He wonders how much further he could go. He lowers his head to speak right into his ear, fingers thrusting right up against his prostate for emphasis.

“Need to make sure you’re nice and stretched out for me.”

“Nn…”

It’s not _enough._ Rude wants to hear him let loose and moan. Uncontrollably.

He sits back on his ankles and reaches for a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it on quickly before blindly searching behind for the lube again. He pulls his fingers out of Tseng and grabs one of his hands away from the sheets, pouring a generous amount of lube in Tseng’s hand and guiding it to his cock.

Tseng immediately starts coating the lube around Rude’s cock, hand just able to encase the whole thing. Rude grunts at the feeling and finds himself thrusting just slightly into Tseng’s hand when he plays around the tip. He grabs Tseng’s wrist and pushes it back onto the mattress, sliding the other one to join it in his hold over his head too.

He guides his cock to Tseng’s entrance and slowly pushes the tip in. His left hand grips Tseng’s tightly as he starts squirming, his right one coming to rest under Tseng’s thigh and rub circles into it.

“Mm,” Tseng hums once he’s ready, head dropping back when Rude pushes in further, mouth open in a pant.

Rude leans down to place a kiss on his cheek, then on the other, and finally on his forehead. He looks back down at him to see Tseng looking up at him with slight confusion, the smallest pout playing on his lips.

“Adorable,” Rude can’t help but say, earning a frown from below. He chuckles and pushes in all the way, listening to Tseng’s gasp and giving a low moan for himself at the warmth wrapped around him.

“You feel so good,” Rude grunts as he pulls out and slowly pushes back in.

Tseng’s hands are curled into each other under Rude’s hold as he fights to stay in control. Rude holds one of his thighs down and experimentally thrusts in until he finds the spot that makes Tseng buck up beneath him.

“Ah!”

Rude wouldn’t say he smirked at the sound, but it definitely awakened something in him. He leans back down and takes Tseng into a deep kiss as he begins thrusting up into that spot. Tseng whimpers and tries to turn away, but Rude follows him easily.

He lets go of Tseng’s wrists and brings his arms under his waist, lifting his hips up so he can angle himself better. Tseng moans loudly into his mouth and squeezes his legs around him, hands coming up to wrap around Rude’s neck and dig his fingers into his back.

Rude locks the position into memory and continues thrusting into him. Their tongues clash together and Rude swallows every single whimper, grunt, and moan that leaves Tseng’s throat.

Rude breaks the kiss and pushes a hand against the bed with a grunt and sits them both up. Tseng is panting from where he’s sitting on Rude’s lap, squeezing down on his dick like his life depended on it and resting his head against his shoulder. Rude keeps a hand on his back to support him, the other coming up to scratch the back of his head. He leaves gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder.

He pulls Tseng away from him for a moment to just look at him. His hair is slightly out of place, but still straight and smooth, the dress straps are falling off his shoulders and slumping down his chest, his erection stands at full attention and is leaking pre-cum against the silk fabric.

“Does it feel good?” Rude asks, eyes trailing back up to Tseng’s face, lipstick nearly gone and eyes dilated with lust.

“Mm,” Tseng hums back, shifting his hips just slightly so.

Rude’s hands travel to Tseng’s hip, lifting him enough that only the tip is inside him.

“Does it feel good?” Rude repeats.

He can see the gears turning in Tseng’s head. He doesn’t want that. He slams Tseng back down onto his lap, watching him throw his head back with a moan. He lifts him up again and repeats the motion, asking the question one more time when Tseng whimpers in his hold.

“Yes,” Tseng finally sighs, sweat running down the side of his face, “it feels good.”

“Good.” Rude simply says, letting Tseng fall back onto the mattress with a bounce. He grips Tseng’s hips and starts thrusting in again, pushing against that bundle of nerves hard to hear Tseng moan.

“Rude!” Tseng wraps his hands around Rude’s arms, nails digging into his skin as he writhes on the mattress.

Thighs squeeze around him and Tseng’s looking up at him helplessly, moaning his name breathlessly with each thrust. Rude leans down to kiss him again, mumbling between kisses.

“You’re so sexy, Tseng. You look- so good under me.”

He swallows the moan that escapes Tseng’s throat, hips stuttering as he squeezes down on him. He sits back up and drapes a leg over his shoulder, Tseng’s back arching up against his will.

He brings a hand to wrap around Tseng’s weeping cock and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“Look at me,” Rude grunts out, giving him a firm squeeze for emphasis. “I want to see you come.”

Tseng brings his eyes up from where they were sitting on Rude’s chest and up to his face, a deep flush on his face.

Rude leans forward just the slightest, stretching Tseng’s leg and feeling it tremble across his shoulder. His hand focuses on the tip of Tseng’s cock and he can feel his own cock pulsing as it thrusts into the heat.

“R-Rude!”

He watches as Tseng comes undone before him, head tossed back and body jolting as he writhes in pleasure, come splashing across his dress and a needy series of moans slipping from his lips. He’s so amazed by the sight that he nearly stops his thrusting, getting back into it and coming in the next moment, leaning down to take Tseng in a lazy kiss as he comes down from his high, absorbing the quiet whimpers that Tseng can’t seem to keep to himself any longer.

He takes a minute to recover. With a peck on Tseng’s cheek, he pulls out and ties the condom up, dropping it in the trash. He sits up and starts peeling the thigh high stockings off of Tseng, limbs pliable in his hands. It takes some difficulty to get the dress off, but it’s slid off soon enough and draped onto a chair.

Rude leaves another peck on his cheek and tells him not to move. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, coming back not a minute later with a wet hand towel. He picks up one of Tseng’s arms and starts wiping him down, going around and down his whole body gently. A makeup wipe is gently taken to Tseng’s face. He flips him over and squeezes his ass, earning a “hmph” below him.

He sets the rag onto the table and turns Tseng onto his side, coming behind him to spoon, an arm draped across his waist and the other coming to pillow Tseng’s head. He’s shocked when Tseng turns in his hold to face him, looking up at him almost expectantly.

Rude does the only thing he can think of. He gives Tseng a peck on the forehead. He thinks he sees a small smile playing on his lips and Tseng’s arm comes to rest on his, hand relaxed at his shoulder.

They don’t know who yawns first, but they’re both doing it. Rude chuckles and brings his hand up to tuck Tseng’s head under his chin.

It’s a surprise to Rude when he realizes that Tseng’s fallen asleep first, relaxed in Rude’s hold.

He, himself, dozes off soon after.

-

Rude wakes up first the next morning, taking the time to admire Tseng’s unguarded face in the light. He plays with his hair gently, twirling it around his fingers as Tseng sleeps on.

Their phone alarms go off half an hour later and Rude’s quick to silence them. Tseng’s eyes flutter open and he takes a moment to register where he is. He looks up at Rude who tilts his head down to peck his forehead.

“So about that date...”

Tseng smirks at him and rolls out of his hold, standing up to go freshen himself.

“We can go after work.”

Later that day, Rufus comes marching down to the office asking about a charge to his credit card. Reno distracts him with the plethora of photos the others took of Tseng yesterday and the two are hunched over in a corner like gossiping school students. Tseng rolls his eyes and Rude catches him, giving him a small smirk.

Veld lets Rude leave early and he returns just as work ends with a bouquet of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> @mechewchew on twitter for the accompanying artwork ;D
> 
> https://twitter.com/mechewchew/status/1298407975758041089


End file.
